


Good Vibrations

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Path - Freeform, Pathsearcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second story written to answer the JTB challenge to explain why Sarek has a noticeable problem when he boards the Enterprise.</p><p>Written by Pathsearcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> The million-dollar question is how and why did he get that way. And during this writing another challenge was issued. I thought it would be fun to include some of it here and conclude it with a separate story.

Title: Good Vibrations  
Rating: R  
Pairing: SA/AM  
Author: Path  
Series: TOS

Disclaimer: I don't own this Paramount and Viacom does. Just taking the good ambassador and his lady out to play.

Summary: This is the second story written to answer the JTB challenge to explain why Sarek has a noticeable problem when he boards the Enterprise. The million-dollar question is how and why did he get that way. And during this writing another challenge was issued. I thought it would be fun to include some of it here and conclude it with a separate story.

~~~~~~~~~  
Amanda had claimed a seat closest to the exit of the shuttle so that she could discretely observe the mini-conference that the three Vulcans were conducting in order to reaffirm the details for negotiations with the other species concerning the decision to admit Corridon into the federation.

Sarek, relaxed in his seat yet austere, listened to the two aides as they discussed the details.

 

She could tell by the placid look on his face that there was no reason to be concerned, so she settled herself back giving way for a relaxed state to settle in. She had hoped that she could steal a few moments before having to step out onto the stage of the universe and conduct herself completely as the unheard partner of the diplomatic team. Sarek and his aids had been immersed in preparations for this conference for months. She was equally engrossed with her own preparations for this occasion leaving little time for the two of them to share any type of intimacy.

The drone of the shuttles engine stole into Amanda's thoughts interrupting her with a slow but steady vibration.

// For Starfleet issue one would think that they'd have better equipment than this, // she thought sarcastically.

As the shuttle increased its speed, the vibrations became more pronounced; however, still not substantial to be overly annoying. But they were enough to give Amanda a sly thought. The way the seat was contoured, the lower half was styled to comfort an individual's lower back, which pressed in, molding against the body. The vibration, coupled with the seat, managed to smooth out any tensions an individual would have in that area.

Without complaint she allowed the imaginary fingers of the masseuse work their magic. She closed her eyes to concentrate completely on this meditation. The hum wafted through her senses gently gliding up into her mind seeking out a memory, tickling it to venture out from the hidden crevice it was tucked away into.

It was her early college day's freshman year. The girls had gathered together and talked as they always did about different issues or discoveries, sharing with the others. This occasion was no different. Lately the current topic of conversation was sex or the lack thereof.

Mary Beth had inadvertently stumbled upon the newest mechanical device on the market. Amanda, however, knew the girl well enough to know nothing was by accident with her when it came to sex. As always, Amanda listened intently to the girl's findings.

It did sound intriguing; however, Amanda was not the type to share very personal information. She would definitely seek out this device on her own in quiet experimentation.

* * *

 

Days had gone by, the discussion relegated to the far recesses of her mind until an advertisement in a magazine caught her attention. Some companies still published paper periodicals for those who enjoyed nostalgia. Amanda studied the picture shown and began to develop reservations about the device's promissory results. For one, it was too small. Its shape was not at all like the kind she was familiar with and lastly it would never have physical contact with the target areas.

This indeed was a perplexity, causing her to wonder if it was worth the credits and the hype. Of course the article came with the customary affidavits from the satisfied users but Amanda was born a sceptic and sometimes proclaimed, jokingly, that she was originally from Missouri.

* * * *

Returning from her errands, she tore into the package she bought at the shop. Sure enough, it came as advertised. It was about the size of a large button about two inches thick. She inspected it carefully making no earth-shattering findings. It was plainly simple. Reading the instructions she pressed the item between her fingers to activate the charge. A gentle steady hum tingled through her fingers. Placing it down she opened the box with the adhesives tapes, pulling out one as the instructions indicated. Removing that packaging, she adhered it to the back of the button then firmly pushed it against her lower abdomen just below her navel. Its quivering was moderate, but not anything to write home about. The instructions had indicated that, for optimal effect, it should be worn for several hours before satisfaction would be achieved, so she pulled down her shirt, and smoothed everything back into place before leaving again for the evening.

* * * * *

 

Amanda could feel the changes begin in her again while recounting the memory. She opened her eyes to look at Sarek. He gave airs of indifference but she knew that, if his controls weren't as strong as they were, he could be accused of being impatient. She did notice, however, that he fully positioned himself into his seat. His back was firmly against the rest. Perhaps he was experiencing some muscle strain as well, taking advantage of the free healing.

A thought gently caressed her mind. // Is all well, my wife? //

//Indeed, my husband. I was just reminiscing about the past while meditating. //

//Meditation is good; however, assessing the past mitigates the results of the meditation. This is not logical, // he lightly chastised her.

// On the contrary, in this case it serves the purpose, // she defended.

//Explain, // he insisted, interested.

She gradually allowed the thought to filter out to him. A slight smile toyed with the corner of her lips at his gradually rising winged brow. She continued the memory permitting him to view as a voyeur of her past.

 

* * * * *

 

Amanda completed the rest of her errands so she could meet up with the rest of the gang. When she arrived, the group was busily engaged in sharing the results of their findings. Amanda just absorbed the new information but had none of her own to offer, to which they held no pretense in expecting her to share.

The voices began to whir into a collective buzz as she drifted off into another time and space. Her body felt odd, peculiarly alert.

"Earth to Amanda, come in Amanda?" Mary Beth called.

 

"Hmmm?" she responded.

"You were out to Mars, darling. Everything okay?" Mary Beth asked, full of concern yet completely unaware.

"I was? Oh, sorry. I've been pretty busy lately. I'm sort of distracted," she explained.

"We can see!" Mary Beth acknowledged. "Not a man is it?"

"Man?" She was still not all there yet. "Ah, no."

"Maybe we should head off to the theater. Looks like Mandy could use some real distraction," someone suggested.

 

* * * * *

 

The lights had dimmed as the patrons comfortably settled in their places. Of all the vids they could chose from it had to be horror flick, Amanda had mused. This would be a real test if the thing really worked. Would she still become excited and remain that way or would the entire thing be a bust?

She leaned her head back and waited. At a point somewhere in the middle of the movie the leading man was required to provide security for the victim. He was extremely good looking, tall, not too boyish of a face, but not worn either. Amanda estimated he was middle to late twenties.

While he was supposed to be "on duty", he started to fall asleep as he stood guard. The girl obediently sat opposite him on the couch, both waiting out the darkness for the safety of the light. The creatures in the movie could only come in the shadows of the night to capture her. In the daylight those creatures would be powerless.

The man shook himself awake and stood.

"Where are you going?" the tanned beauty asked.

"I need to keep awake. If I fall asleep we'll both be killed." He turned leaving the room for the bathroom.

"But you didn't answer my question." She followed him.

He searched the drawers, removing the razor.

Anticipating him, she offered, "Under the sink."

With a slight smile and a twinkle in his eye, he said, "Thanks."

The woman and Amanda both watched as he went through the pre-ritual of shaving. It was intriguing to observe as he methodically lathered his face leaning slightly to one side, then taking that first slow stroke upward. With each stroke, he was just as slow and precise as the first.

Amanda quavered.

The woman became hypnotized herself as the man continued. Fascinated, the woman leaned against the jamb of the door absorbing the scene. But when she could find she could no longer resist, the pull drew her in. She wrapped her tiny hand around his wrist before he initiated the next stroke. He watched her curiously as she hopped up on to the sink in front of him. Wrapping her legs around his she pulled him closer to be able to reach and to continue the process. He watched her captivated, apprehensively trusting. He could sense the tension  
mounting as she invoked the same concentration that he implored.

 

The chemistry was causing Amanda to react. She was finding that her breathing deepened. Below she acknowledged the pressure building coupled with the tingly warmth.

The razor fell from the girl's hand when the task eluded her submitting to her desire. She ignored the remaining mask of white that still covered his face. The scent tickled her senses luring her closer to his neck…she closed her eyes breathing deeply allowing the fragrance to intoxicate her fully. She grabbed the lapels of his shirt pulling him closer allowing her to dip her nose into his neck, flicking her tongue out to feel the smooth skin. Kissing it.

Unsure, Amanda felt as though she was leaning forward hypnotize by the seduction. She wanted to switch places, to inhale the scent, to feel hard male flesh under her hands, her mouth and all of her body. The rest of the movie became a struggle in silent torture as she quietly endured the display of foreplay, but she, too, would be denied the satisfaction of completion just as the on-screen woman was denied.

Amanda returned home, dropping her belongings on the table, discarding her clothes as she determinedly proceeded to her sleeping area. No lights, she flicked on her music and sought out her night time companions. No sooner than she had touched herself she was propelled into a cataclysmic burst of release.

* * * * *

She opened her eyes. Burning desire filled them as the memory brought her need to the surface. She needed to feel the warmth of Sarek's hard body against hers; his gripping hands seeking to explore every inch of her body pulling her closer as the demand increased; his mouth pressed tightly against hers as his tongue explored the darkness. The throb below intensified she cold feel herself swollen with hunger.

She could tell that Sarek was suffering in kind since he firmly implanted upon himself an unreadable mask of concentration. It also appeared that he had pressed his back into the chair closely. She could have sworn he nonchalantly was grinding against the back support.

She glanced to the aides to check if they had picked up on the nuances that had been exchanged between bond mates. It appeared that they had not.

//I believe we will address this issue when we retire to our quarters, what say you, my wife? //

//I must say that I concur completely, my husband. //

The shuttle landed inside the Enterprise. Sarek departed the shuttle with his aides and Amanda following.


End file.
